Takkun
Takkun was a man who turned into the fractured human Rage! The Fractured Black Knight "Yarikire Knight". This occurred due to a prank which, combined with the frenzied frog feeding off the anger inside him, caused him to turn him into a fractured human. He was killed by the combined effort of Shintarou Jagasaki and Moroha Imashika, ending his crusade at the festival. Appearance Takkun in his human form showed that he had fro style hair and was a bit chubby. He was only seen wearing jeans, trainers and a t-shirt saying "BPN!" on it. In his fractured human form, Takkun's entire body changed, becoming much taller and athletic looking, gaining black skin/armour, with his face becoming more similar to a knight's helmet and gained a giant sword. The only thing that Takkun kept in his fractured human form was his fro style hair. In his evolved form he looks about the same, but larger and with more detailed skin/armour with white hair and a large horn on his forehead. Personality In his human form, Takkun seemed like a fragile but very caring person, as seen when he confesses his crush, who tells him it was all just a prank, causing her friends to come out and laugh at his confession, which causes him to begin crying and eventually become so angry that same night that he transforms. In his fractured human form, Takkun becomes full of hate and spite towards the festival due to the frenzied frog feeding of his immense anger toward his pranksters, who he seems to especially hate, as shown when took his time for his crush to apologize for the prank before beheading her. It is shown however that Takkun is a rare fractured human that can actually speak rational sentences, respond to those that talk to him and is also a really good tactician in battle, making him possibly one of the smartest fractured humans seen so far. It is unknown if him being an evolved fractured human is the reason for this intelligence, but it is a very likely reason why. Powers and Abilities Intellegence Unlike most fractured humans, Takkun was actually very clever and could actually do more than just kill everything that moves and shout their ramblings. Takkun could actually hold coherent sentences and responded to those that talked to him, much more like a human rather than a regular fractured human. As shown when his crush apologized, just after he beheaded her, he said that he would have dropped the matter if she had apologized sooner. Takkun was also seen to be just as smart, tactically, as most fractured human warriors, as seen when he used Oruto Aruko, who was holding onto Takkun's sword to keep him from slashing others, as a torch by setting him alight with the fire next to him and hit Taro Kida, who was holding onto his legs to keep him from moving, with the flaming Aruko, causing Kida to melt. All of this means that Takkun picked up on both that Aruko was a heavy drinker due to his power and would be highly flammable and that the slime of Kida would easily melt when heated, making Takkun even smarter than the average human. Knight's Sword Takkun was a very unique fractured human, as he was the only known one to gain a weapon that isn't physically attached to him. This sword was highly durable, as it was able to block Moroha Imashika's scissor blade strikes without being damaged, and was very sharp, being able to cut someone's head off with ease. Regeneration Takkun, as an evolved fractured human, could be shot and cut multiple times and still keep fighting, even having his head and limbs cut off doesn't kill him. The only thing that could keep him down for good was when his cherished item was destroyed, making him no longer immortal. Transformations As an evolved fractured human, Takkun had two forms, his normal form and his evolved form. First/Normal Form This form had all of his abilities to a normal extent for a fractured human and appeared only especially aggressive towards his pranksters and Heiwa Happiness Heroes when they attacked him. While Takkun in this form was quite powerful, he was still beaten by Moroha Imashika when she dismembered him, however, it was after this that he reattached himself and transformed into his second form. Takkun's normal form was obtained when his first fractured and became Yarikire Knight. Second/Evolved Form After reattaching himself, Takkun underwent a transformation that detailed his skin/armour more, turned his hair white and also grew two new weapons, a horn for impaling people like a rhino and a shield sword for both offence and defense. In this form, Takkun could not only stand up to the fractured form of Imashika, but would have kill her and the rest of Heiwa Happiness Heroes, if it wasn't for Jagasaki. Takkun's evolved form was obtained when Imashika dismembered him, presumably killing him. The reason he stayed alive long enough to transform was because of his cherished item, allowing him to regenerate his wounds. Trivia * 16 people were killed by Takkun Category:Fractured Human Category:Characters Category:Deceased